Many electronic consumer devices are user configurable so that the device conforms with the preferences of the user. Examples of such devices include speed dialing numbers on telephones, settings of personal computer software, push button tuning on radios, televisions and remote controls that operate such devices.
Recently, some devices store user preferences for multiple users of a device, so that when one of the users identified himself to the device, then the device loads a configuration file for the identified user.
Those skilled in the art are directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,159 which describes methods for transferring user preferences between consumer electronic devices.
The above citations are hereby incorporated herein in whole by reference.